1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection control system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-144649 describes a fuel injection control system configured to perform a fuel injection in a basic injection amount on the basis of change in a throttle opening degree as well as an additional fuel injection on the basis of the amount of change in the throttle opening degree.